Because it Happens
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Meeting your boyfriend's childhood friend can be nerve-wrecking, especially when you feel there's some competition. Nalu


**A/N: Before I begin, I want to wish Amehanaa a Happy Birthday. So Happy Birthday Amehanaa! I hope you enjoy this story and accept it as your birthday gift! :D**

"Because it Happens"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Lucy and Natsu

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

Summary: one-shot. Meeting your boyfriend's childhood friend can be nerve-wrecking, especially when you feel there's some competition. Nalu

(I do NOT own Fairy Tail)

* * *

….

….

_This was her last attempt and man was she desperate. _'You can do it,' _She sighed before grabbing her bag and walking into the living room, where Lisanna and Natsu were still playing their video game._

"_I'm going out. I need to get some things for tomorrow's breakfast." She stated. _'Please notice that it's super late.'

"_That's nice Luce." Her boyfriend mumbled as he continued to play, his eyes never leaving the screen. The white haired girl was no better; both of them were in their own little world, yelling orders before laughing and lightly shoving each other aside._

_Lucy pouted; disappointment clearly on her face. She debated whether or not to still go with it. The longer she watched, the easier it was to decide. She opened the front door and walked out._

….

….

* * *

The blonde continued to walk down the street with a depressed expression; one hand held a tropical fruit Popsicle to her mouth and the other lightly clenched the grocery bag.

It's been over a month since Lisanna came back. Lucy had only known that she was Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister through Levy. Natsu never once mentioned her; never in the two years that she had known Natsu had he ever brought up her name. So imagine 6 months into their relationship, the pink haired man announced excitedly that Lisanna was coming back from Edolas to attend school in Magnolia with the rest of the group. She had to admit she was skeptical. When she asked her boyfriend about Lisanna, he smiled and said she was his childhood best friend. She wasn't going to push him harder on the subject so she decided to meet the girl first before making any harsh assumptions.

At first, everything had been great. Lisanna was a nice young college student who was polite and acted more like a mother to Natsu than anything. Lucy and Lisanna conversed about school and some of their interests. However, when she invited the blue eyed girl to her apartment, the one her boyfriend was living in as well, and Lisanna spotted Natsu's game console, she exclaimed that she loved that game. Since then, Natsu and Lisanna had been glued to the hip and were constantly teasing each other as they played.

As childish as it sounded, Lucy was feeling jealous and that normally didn't happen. He didn't ignore her when it was just the two of them, only when he was with his childhood friend. So would he start to ignore her when they all went back to school? After all, Lisanna would be attending as well.

Her lips quivered at the thought of her boyfriend leaving her more often. She shouldn't be jealous. They were childhood friends; if he had wanted to date her, he would have before they met right?

The sound of a trashcan falling caused the girl to look back. There was a nervous looking man in a causal suit holding up the metal trashcan. She raised an eyebrow, tossing her trash away before she continuing to walk and this time more aware of her surroundings.

She made a right turn and listened to his footsteps; she heard that he was still behind her. Feeling anxious she quickened her pace; so did the man. Luckily for her, there was a gas station market open and she quickly went inside.

Lucy ducked under the windows, looking out the glass between two posters. The man that had been behind her stood outside the gas station; his face was hard to see and his body was practically glued to the building he was waiting at.

She hid completely under that. She breathed in and out to calm her beating heart. Sensing the clerk giving her a strange look, she gave him a warm smile to reassure him that everything was alright. Feeling calmer, she took out her phone and dialed a number.

'_I knew this was a bad idea and I'm sorry for going out so late but please Natsu pick up the phone…'_

It rang for a minute before the call went to voice mail. All hope dropped and she felt sick. He didn't pick up.

He didn't pick up.

She rubbed her eyes to stop any tears that were threatening to come out. Didn't he know that she still wasn't home? Wasn't he in the least bit concerned? Or hadn't he noticed because he was still playing that stupid game with Lisanna?

Lucy waited three more minutes before dialing again. Again, it rang before going to voice mail.

She looked outside and saw the man still waiting.

The blonde grabbed her phone and dialed a different number. "…..Hello? Loke? Thank goodness you answered your phone. Listen, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

….

….

Loke ended up walking her home. Thankfully once Lucy came out of the building with Loke her stalker had walked away, looking disappointed. She thanked Loke and offered to pay him back for the date she ruined. But the orange haired male only smiled and stated that her safety was his top priority and to never be afraid to call her white shining knight again. She teasing kicked him out, wishing him a safe trip back to his apartment.

Lucy opened the door to her home and saw that both friends were still in the same positions she last saw them in.

Natsu, sensing that the door had opened, looked back. "Oh hey Luce. You're back." He smiled.

She hesitantly grinned back; no need to worry him. "Yeah, just needed to get some things for breakfast."

For the first time in hours, the man looked at the clock and was surprised. "Geez, is it really that late? You shouldn't be out there at this time of night. There are weirdos out there Luce, and not the good ones."

The girl walked to the counter, keeping her back turned as she placed the bags up. "I'll keep that in mind." She muttered.

She placed the items in their spots before walking out of the kitchen. She quickened her pace to her bed when she heard Natsu offer Lisanna a ride home. Idiot.

* * *

….

….

Waking up the next morning made last night seem like a dream. When the brown eyed girl opened her eyes, she noticed that there were two strong arms wrapped about her waist, keeping her close to the muscled chest behind her. She felt Natsu's head on her shoulder, his breathing only tickling her slightly.

The smile spread across her face before she knew it; Lucy placed one small hand on his larger one and turned the other one so she could run her fingers through his hair. The male purred into her shoulder, causing her to laugh.

She felt the smile on his face as he tightened his grip on her and kissed her skin.

"Morning…" She murmured.

"Morning…" He mumbled back, sighing in content.

Her face was beaming of pure happiness. She missed mornings like this. Mornings like this when it was just the two of them and no one bothered-

_/My songs know what you did in the dark, so light'em up, up, up, light'em, up, up, up, light'em, up, up, up, I'm on fire….so light'em, up, up, up,/_

Sadly, Natsu unwrapped his arms and lifted himself off to get his cellphone; meanwhile, Lucy sunk further into the blankets, burying her face to hide her fallen expression.

"Hey Lisanna!"

The blonde clenched the sheets in anger.

"…..…heck yeah, you can come over today! We need to finish that game ASAP…..mhmmm…..all right, see yeah later…."

Natsu hung up the phone because collapsing on the bed, this time keeping his hands to himself.

"Hey Luce, Lisanna says she's going to come later to finish our game! I'm so psyched! Haven't been able to finish that game but with Lisanna's help I'm sure I can do it! She's amazing! Did you know that she's already helped me pass-"

The girl flung herself off the bed, marching across the room, not bothering to hide her anger. She roughly pulled on the drawer, grabbing some clothes before slamming the bathroom door.

"Luce?" His worried voice called from outside. She quickly changed, not wanting the tears of frustration to come out before she could leave. Once decent, she opened the door and ignored the male, passing him to grab her purse. Before she could make it to the door, Natsu grabbed her wrist, turning her around so she could see his concerned expression.

"Let go off me!" She commanded, dropping her purse so she could try to remove his fingers.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." His voice was stronger and the girl knew he wasn't going to let her go until she said something.

"Because I needed you and you weren't there!" Lucy screamed, "You weren't there because you were too busy with _Lisanna!"_

His expression was one of disbelief. Before she could stop, the tears escaped and Natsu pulled her in, refusing to let her go even as she tried to push away. Eventually, she gave him and just hugged him. The girl felt his fingers run through her hair as the other hand stayed glued to her waist. After a few minutes, the pink haired male pecked her temple. "Tell me what happened." He demanded softly.

She stayed silent, honestly not knowing where to being. She basically screamed she was jealous; she felt more embarrassed than anything.

The blonde felt his hand leave her hair to grab one of her hands, squeezing it for reassurance. She sighed and spoke into his chest. "Yesterday, when I went to buy groceries, I noticed a man following me." The arm around her waist tightened but she continued before he could interrupt. "I got scared so I ran into a gas station's market. I called you, twice, to come pick me up…and you didn't answer!" The anger resurfaced. "You were too busy…" She muttered bitterly.

"Luce-"

"So I called Loke," She interrupted. "And he cancelled his date to come walk me home because you couldn't do it. I was so scared Natsu….and you didn't help me!"

She stayed in his arms, noticing for the first time how stiff he was. The girl tried to lift her head up but was stopped by Natsu tightening his arms around her. He rested his cheek on her hair, continuing to hold her as he began to shake.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Luce."

Guilt instantly consumed her; it was obvious he was trying to not cry. The brown eyed girl hugged him back. "I'm sorry too." She mumbled but she knew he could still hear. "I shouldn't have gone out so late to begin with. I was being stupid."

The pink haired man kissed the top of her head. "Next time you need something so late, just wait for me k? I don't care how important you need it; nothing is worth you getting hurt."

Her stomach crunched up in an uncomfortable manner; it was time to be honest. "I didn't go out because I needed something. I was just trying…to get your attention…"

Natsu pulled her back enough so that he could see her face and she could see his clear confusion. "Why would you need to do something stupid like that? I'm always thinking about you."

She pouted, blushing slightly as she looked away. "It didn't seem like it," Lucy grumbled. "Whenever Lisanna was over, you only paid attention to her. I was jealous okay?"

A moment of silence passed.

"Idiot."

Lucy flinched but didn't argue. What she had done was foolish; risking her life to walk late at night to get her boyfriend's attention was not a good idea.

Suddenly his arms shifted and he was carrying her bridal style. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck, surprised at their change of position.

"If you were feeling that way you should have just said so," He commented as he walked to their unmade bed. He sat down, placing her on his lap as his arms went back to her waist. "I'm sorry that I made you feel less important. Lisanna's just a childhood friend and nothing more. You'll always be my number priority, even if it doesn't look like it." He kissed her neck, adding to more red to her blushing face. "I just love you way too much…"

She turned her head and both of them gently kissed. Lucy smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

Then she stopped and pulled away, pouting slightly. "Can it just be the two of us for a bit longer? You know, no Lisanna" She mumbled.

Natsu laughed. "Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way you weirdo!"

Before she could comment, the boy fell back on the bed, taking her with him and the two of them continued their morning activities, no interruptions from anyone. Lucy had her boyfriend's attention all to herself, just the way she liked it.

* * *

….

….

_(Extended Ending)_

_Lisanna watched as her childhood friend dragged his girlfriend away from washing the dishes and pulled her onto his lap. The blonde complained about not knowing how to play and how she would only ruin his and hers chances at beating the game._

_The white haired girl observed with interest as Natsu pouted but didn't give up. He gave her the control, telling her what buttons to press while she continued to complain that there would be no way she would be any good._

_She giggled; finding their interaction very cute. She was glad to see her childhood friend so happy. Lucy was quite a girl; she learned that much through their friends and Natsu. And boy did she learn a lot from Natsu. Lucy was definitely one of his favorite subjects to talk about._

_She was glad that she got along with the blonde. She didn't want her to feel like there was any competition between them. Natsu was Lucy's as Lucy was Natsu's. She'd never dream of changing that._

_Maybe later she could schedule some time with the girl. In the meantime she'll just watch the couple from her seat, not at all minding that they might have forgotten about her. _

….

….

* * *

**A/N: I'll say it again! Happy birthday Amehanaa! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.**

**I'm going to be honest, I'm not much of a Lisanna fan merely because I feel she's a threat to Nalu. However, I don't hate her character because of it. I put her perspective in there because sometimes I'm the girl who girlfriends are jealous are. I'm not being conceited; I have guy friends and sometimes their girlfriends see me as a threat, even though I have no feelings other than friendship for the guy. **

**Well, enough of the notes. You're always welcome to look up my other Nalu stories. There should be two more up today.**

**Please leave a review. **

**Until next time,**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
